Tanktop Master
|height = 230 cm (7'6½") |weight = 157 kg (345.4 lbs.) |gender = Male |abilities = Immense Strength Enhanced Speed |occupation = Hero |level = S-Class |rank = 15 (Current) 14 (Alien Conquerors Arc) |affiliation = Hero Association Tank Topper Army |manga = Chapter 29 |anime = Episode 10 |family = Tank Topper Army |japanese = Katsuyuki Konishi |english = Patrick Seitz}} Tanktop Master (タンクトップマスター, Tankutoppu Masutā; Viz: Tank-top Master) is the S-Class Rank 15 professional hero for the Hero Association. Appearance Tanktop Master is a very tall, muscular man with short, dark blonde hair and brown eyes. Much like other Tank Topper Army members, he wears a blue tank top, long pants and a belt around his waist with a tanktop and his initials engraved in the center. Personality Tanktop Master has a chivalrous nature, which can be seen when he noted that even if Tatsumaki is ranked 2nd, he should not let a "little girl" handle dangerous enemies on her own, despite the fact that Tatsumaki is actually an adult. He is also unafraid to admit defeat, for example, when he was outclassed by Tatsumaki during the encounter of Dark Matter Thieves aircraft. He is a very caring, wise man with honor and pride, and has a great affinity for his brothers and other heroes. Plot Hero Association Saga Alien Conquerors Arc Tanktop Master is first shown at the S-Class Hero Association meeting. There, he recognizes Saitama's name, but is unable to recall where he had heard it. During the alien invasion of A-City, Tanktop Master attempts to assist Tatsumaki in defeating the alien spaceship, but backs out when he realize that he was outmatched by Tatsumaki's psychic ability. Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc Tanktop Master appears assisting his brothers and Mumen Rider against Garou. While battling and holding an edge over Garou, Tank Top Master has a somewhat fishy and familiar feeling about Garou, having his instincts tell him to finish Garou off because of Garou's villainous aura. This continues until Mumen Rider stops him from finishing Garou because Mumen Rider believes Garou has already taken enough of a beating. Although his brothers disagree, Tanktop Master agrees and allows Mumen Rider to tell Garou not to hunt heroes again. However, Garou chooses not to stop, stating his plan hasn't changed a bit. This leads to Tank Top Master attacking Garou again, but this time Garou decides not to hold back. No longer holding back, Garou manages to easily subdue Tanktop Master with his techniques. Afterwards, Garou reveals his identity to Tanktop Master. Tanktop Master and Mumen Rider attempt to stop Garou from brutally injuring Tanktop Master's brothers. Unfortunately, they are no match against Garou's Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. Tanktop Master's brothers attempt to stop Garou on their own but are easily beaten down as a result. At the hospital, he's in the same room as Mumen Rider who was being visited by Saitama, who starts discussing Garou's appearance and abilities. Later, Tanktop Master joins the discussion, stating that it was Garou's fluid technique that made him so well-suited to fighting the heroes, who were otherwise more used to monsters leveraging their brute force to bring about destruction. Saitama recalls Tanktop Master's name, but only remembers him as "the guy who got beaten the hardest", much to Tanktop Master's annoyance. Tanktop Master then goes into detail about Garou's ability to turn a hero's power back on himself, no matter how much power he may possess, causing Saitama to be excited at the prospect of fighting a worthy enemy. Super Fight Arc The hospital where Tanktop Master and Mumen Rider are staying at was attacked by the monsters from the Monster Association. While protecting patients Mumen Rider is injured by the monster Gyoffrey and Tanktop Master saves him just in time by blowing the monster away with his tackle. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned, manga-only readers. He is seen talking with the remaining members of the Tank Topper Army about the current state of affairs. Abilities and Powers Tanktop Master, as a S-Class hero, is one of the strongest heroes in the association as well as one of the physically strongest men on the planet. In his fight with Garou, he was able to harm Garou, who was able to defeat elite A-Class heroes with ease. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Tanktop Master possesses great physical ability. This can be seen when he hurls a large concrete block at a great distance towards the Dark Matter Thieves' aircraft. He was able to shake the ground with the punch, causing Garou to be dizzied. Unlike his fellow Tanktops, he was able to defeat one of Bofoi's drones with a suplex. He was able to send the monster, Gyoffrey, flying, despite being injured. Enhanced Speed: Tanktop Master was fast enough to catch Garou by surprise in their fight, able to hit him with a speed that shocked Garou. He also believes it would only take a month for him to clean up the debris from the alien attack. Enhanced Durability: Tanktop Master was able to stay up after taking hits from Garou. Fighting Style Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Tanktop Master apparently mastered the 'versatility' of the Tanktop, which he according to his brothers uses to increase the power of his attacks. His style of fighting consists of several punches and wrestling moves. *'Tanktop Blow' (タンクトップブロー, Tankutoppu Burō): Tanktop Master unbalances and distracts his opponent by striking the ground with tremendous force after spinning to build up momentum. *'Tanktop Tackle' (タンクトップタックル, Tankutoppu Takkuru): He charges at his opponent, bulling them over with folded forearms. This attack is strong enough to blow a low level monster away at far distance. *'Tanktop Punch' (タンクトップパンチ, Tankutoppu Panchi): A seemingly normal punch, although, according to Tanktop Master's many brothers, his tanktop's "versatility" doubles its power. Hero Rating Tanktop Master's rating determined by the Hero Association: Quotes *(Referring to Garou) "Did I hold back too much because he's human? No...this guy...is he even human?" Trivia *Tanktop Master's seiyuu in the anime is Katsuyuki Konishi, known for the voices of America, Tsumugu Kinagase, Kamina, Kotaro Amon, Volfogg etc. References Navigation zh:背心大師 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:S-Class Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Tanktop Army